


Homecoming

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Bad Jokes, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert's been away on business. Aaron has missed him a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

The phone ringing is what woke him up. He groaned and reached for his mobile; trying to focus his vision to see who was calling him, a smile appearing as he saw the name on the screen. He clicked answer and pressed the phone to his ear,  
"Alright?"  
"Are you? I've phoned you three times."  
Aaron paused,  
"You have?"  
Robert sighed,  
"You asleep at two in the afternoon?"  
Aaron paused again,  
"No?"  
Robert chuckled,  
"Liar."  
"Whatever. You coming home yet?"  
The sound dipped on the call and Aaron checked the screen,  
"Robert?"  
"Yeah. Sorry, had to find my ticket. I'm on my way now."  
"Good. Hurry up."  
He could practically hear the smile in Robert's voice,  
"Missed me have you?"  
Aaron scoffed,  
"No. I just got stuff to do and I don't wanna be hanging around waiting."  
"You missed me."  
Aaron couldn't help his smile,  
"I missed having someone to annoy. Get here."  
Robert laughed,  
"Alright alright. I'll be a couple hours okay? Get up."  
"I am up."  
"Mmhmm."  
Aaron grinned,  
"Go on then get going. Drive safe."  
Robert shifted down the line,  
"Will do. Love you."  
"Yeah you too."  
Aaron hung up the phone and collapsed back into the pillows; rolling over and closing his eyes again.

Robert let himself into the back room and dumped his bag on the sofa; looking around quickly before figuring that Aaron must be in the pub itself. He checked his reflection and smiled to himself before walking through. He saw Aaron right away; propped against the bar and chatting to Bailey as he scrolled through his phone. Robert lifted a hand to Chas as he walked past and headed around the bar. Aaron looked up and grinned, opening his mouth to speak only to let out a surprised 'oof' as Robert pulled him in and kissed him; cupping the back of Aaron's neck with one hand and gripping his arm with the other as he pressed quick kisses to his lips over and over. A wolf whistle from Charity pulled them apart and Robert grinned,  
"Sorry about that. Couldn't wait."  
Aaron cleared his throat; still stood in surprise,  
"No no...That’s uh...hi."  
Robert pulled him in again,  
"Hi."  
Aaron put a hand against his chest,  
"Shall we go somewhere else?"  
Robert glanced around at the full pub and pulled back slightly,  
"Right. Yeah."  
Aaron laughed and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek,  
"Come on. Got you a pint."  
Aaron picked up the glasses and headed toward a booth; Robert looked around and caught Charity's eye, frowning as she winked at him and heading over to join Aaron.

He drained the glass and sat back; turning his head to look at Robert, who had moved sides to sit beside him,  
"What?"  
Robert squeezed his thigh and leant over,  
"Missed you."  
Aaron sniggered,  
"Yeah I would."  
Robert nudged him,  
"Rude."  
Aaron dropped his head back and looked at him,  
"Missed you too."  
Robert looked around,  
"Think they'll notice if we slip away?"  
Aaron glanced around,  
"Doubt it."  
Robert shifted around in his seat, his hand inching further up Aaron's thigh,  
"Early night?"  
Aaron looked from Robert's eyes to his lips and he swallowed,  
"Definitely."  
Robert smirked and climbed from the booth; taking their empty glasses and leaving them on the bar as he led the way through the back and up the stairs. Aaron ran behind him; grabbing his hand as they made their way to the bedroom,  
"Night boys!"  
They looked at each other at the sound of Chas's voice and couldn't help the laughter as they fell into their bedroom and slammed the door.

Aaron could barely keep up; Robert's hands seemed to travel everywhere at once as he kissed him. He gasped for breath as Robert kissed his neck; one hand tangled in the man’s hair and the other gripped the door frame. Robert's hands had found their way under his shirt and his thumb was rubbing circles over his nipple as the other dug into his side. Robert's kisses moved from his neck to his jaw,  
"God I've missed this. Been thinking about you non-stop."  
Aaron smirked and pulled Robert's head back to look at him,  
"I know. I got the texts."  
Robert pulled his hand from Aaron's shirt and cupped his face; dragging his bottom lip down with his thumb,  
"I've been thinking about all the things I'm gonna do to you. It was driving me crazy in that hotel room all alone."  
Aaron took Robert's hand, putting the man's thumb into his mouth and sucking it slowly before pulling him closer,  
"You gonna make all those fantasies a reality are you?"  
Robert groaned quietly; grinding their hips together,  
"God yes."  
Aaron pulled him impossibly close; pushing him to kiss his neck again,  
"Oh...it's just...I was kinda hoping..."  
Robert pulled back and cupped his face before kissing his way across his cheeks  
"What?"  
Aaron shrugged slightly,  
"It's been a few days since I seen you, I was hoping we could just watch a movie...cuddle a bit...just spend time together."  
Robert stilled and pulled back to face him,  
"R-really?"  
Aaron shrugged again,  
"Yeah. Is that cool?"  
He could see the struggle in Robert's eyes before he pulled away and dropped his hands,  
"Yeah I mean, if that's what you want-"  
"Oh my god I was kidding."  
Robert frowned and Aaron covered his mouth with his hand before grabbing Robert again,  
"Were you actually gonna just forget having sex and just watch a movie?"  
Robert hesitated,  
"I mean, yeah. If that's what you wanted to do."  
Aaron looked at the man and smiled,  
"Rob."  
Robert frowned,  
"What?"  
Aaron grinned and pulled him in,  
"You're amazing."  
Robert pushed him back toward the door; pressing him against the wood and pinning his arms above his head,  
"You're a goddamn tease."  
Aaron smirked and lifted his head so Robert could return to kissing his throat.  
"Gonna make me pay?"  
Robert moved his head to look at him and nodded before crushing their lips together.

Aaron pulled the pillow from beneath his head and covered his face with it before letting out a groan. Robert's hands pushed their way up his thighs and he arched his back, his chest heaving as Robert lifted his head enough to only have the tip of Aaron's cock in his mouth, his tongue working the slit and pulling moans from Aaron's,  
"Uhhh stop doing that."  
Robert lifted his head,  
"Just wanna make sure you're ready."  
Aaron frowned down at him,  
"Ready for what?"  
Robert climbed to his knees,  
"To fuck me."  
Aaron grinned and pulled himself up so he could kiss him; wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling him down,  
"You wanna ride me?"  
Robert grinned against his lips and nodded,  
"Yeah I do."  
He kissed his lips again quickly and moved to open the bedside table,  
"Where's the lube?"  
Aaron looked at the drawer and frowned,  
"Not in there?"  
Robert looked at him,  
"No it is, I thought I'd just waste some time. Of course it's not in here."  
Aaron pushed his arm,  
"Alright, sarcasm."  
Robert flashed a grin and climbed from the bed; Aaron propped himself up on his elbows and watched him,  
"Where you going?"  
Robert had the wardrobe open and was rifling through it,  
"Remember a few months back when we got given that sample bag? Had some sachets in it. Aha!"  
He pulled a bag out and looked around at Aaron; freezing at the sight of him, on the bed, completely naked, cock hard and curved toward his stomach.  
"Jesus Christ you look good."  
Aaron grinned and lifted his hips,  
"Come get it then."  
Robert practically growled as he moved back to the bed; climbing up and straddling Aaron as he kissed him before pushing him flat onto the bed and ripping open one of the packets of lube,  
"Jesus Christ is that glitter?"  
Robert rubbed his fingers together,  
"I don't...know if I want this in my arse."  
Aaron rolled his eyes,  
"You've had my tongue in there. You've had bloomin'....beads in there."  
Robert smirked at the memory,  
"They were awesome."  
He looked around,  
"Where did we put those. We should use them again. Maybe-"  
"Oh my god will you stop talking and get on me before I lose this?"  
Robert looked at him and lifted his fingers,  
"My arsehole is gonna look like a goddamn My Little Pony."  
Aaron snorted and laughed, making Robert laugh as well until Aaron moaned in frustration and pushed his arm,  
"Robert come on. Please?"  
Robert sniffed,  
"Alright alright, keep your hair on I'm going."  
Robert bit his lip and lifted himself on his knees as he worked himself open, Aaron watched him and stroked himself lazily,  
"You look so good when you do that."  
Robert grinned,  
"I look good whatever I do."  
Aaron dropped his hand and propped himself up on his elbows again,  
"You want me to leave you alone with a mirror?"  
Robert chuckled and pulled his fingers free, wiping them on the sheets and flicking a condom packet into Aaron's face,  
"Come on. Don't be lazy."  
Aaron grinned and ripped it open; falling back as he rolled it onto his cock,  
"Ready!"  
Robert manoeuvred himself and held Aaron in place as he sunk slowly onto him,  
"Oh my god."  
Aaron gripped his hips and arched his back; pushing his head back and groaning,  
"God yes."  
Robert's fingers dug into Aaron's chest as he rocked slowly before lifting himself; clenching as hard as he could around the head of Aaron's cock then sinking back onto it,  
"Fuck, do that again."  
Robert repeated the action then sank back down; taking him completely and rocking his hips slowly,  
"I think we left them in that hotel room you know."  
Aaron frowned,  
"What?"  
Robert pushed his hands up Aaron's chest,  
"Those beads."  
Aaron groaned and pulled him down toward him as he rolled them both over,  
"Will you shut it about those bloody beads?"  
Robert grinned,  
"Got you to move though didn't it?"  
Aaron rolled his eyes again and kissed him; jerking his hips and making Robert groan and laugh,  
"That how it is?"  
Aaron grinned,  
"That's how it is."  
Robert pushed his hips down and dug his fingers into Aaron's sides as he thrust into him, slow at first before picking up his pace; one hand on the headboard and the other gripping the sheets as he pounded into him. The room was filled with the sound of Robert moaning and Aaron grunting until Robert couldn't take it anymore and pushed him away,  
"Wha-?"  
"Roll over. Now. Move."  
Aaron did as he was told so Robert could straddle him again, sinking straight back onto him and pulling Aaron into a sitting position so he could wrap his legs around him and ride him harder. They panted into one another's mouths, each edging closer to their release,  
"Aaron. Aaron. Aaron."  
Aaron groaned and slammed his hands onto Robert's arse; making him move faster until he couldn't hack the pace and rolled them both over again before gripping his leg and the bed and pounding into him. It didn't take long; Aaron's constant movement took Robert over the edge and he came in thick ropes across his stomach just as he pulled Aaron down to kiss him. Aaron moaned into his mouth then pushed his face into Robert's neck, he thrust a few more times before stilling and biting down on Robert's collarbone as he came again and again. He shuddered; holding himself up over Robert and closing his eyes, mouth open as pleasure rippled through him. He opened them slowly as he felt Robert's hand on his cheek and smiled,  
"What?"  
Robert pulled him down and kissed him slowly and deeply until Aaron pulled back, reaching between them and pulling out before kissing him again; rolling them to their sides and smiling against his lips before relaxing into a rhythm of kisses and gentle touches as they came down from their orgasms. Robert brushed their noses together and pushed his fingers through Aaron's hair,  
"Missed you."  
Aaron pressed a kiss to the tip of Robert's nose and smiled again,  
"Guess I missed you too."  
"Guess."  
Aaron smiled and kissed him for another minute,  
"Definitely."  
Robert smiled and kissed him one more time before climbing from the bed to grab tissues. He cleaned his stomach then turned to look at his bum in the mirror,  
"Ha."  
Aaron looked up from tying the condom,  
"What?"  
Robert wiped the lube away,  
"Looks like a fairy jizzed on me."  
He paused and looked at Aaron,  
"Well...I guess one kinda did."  
Aaron pulled the pillow from behind himself and whipped it at Robert,  
"Who you calling fairy?"  
Robert laughed and threw the pillow back before climbing onto the bed,  
"You."  
He pulled Aaron in and kissed him again,  
"My little fairy."  
Aaron twisted his nipple, making Robert cry out,  
"Ah you bastard."  
He smacked his hand away and rubbed his nipple,  
"That hurt. Little shit."  
Aaron leant back and smirked,  
"Who's the fairy now?"  
Robert rolled his eyes,  
"How about something manly? Like...I don't know...a goblin?"  
Aaron snorted with laughter and elbowed him,  
"Shut up."  
"Leprechaun?"  
He patted his chest,  
"Gargoyle?"  
Aaron gripped Robert's chin,  
"What does that make you eh? Quasimodo?"  
"Quasimodo never fucked a gargoyle."  
Aaron smirked,  
"Loser."  
"Butt munch."  
Robert leant in,  
"Lover."  
"Prick."  
Robert mock gasped and moved closer; Aaron's hand still gripping his face, squishing his cheeks and smiling at him,  
"Idiot."  
"Shush up."  
Aaron laughed,  
"You what?"  
Robert tried to repeat the words but started to laugh as he couldn't speak properly,  
"Tell me I'm amazing."  
"You're a-ashing."  
Aaron smirked and let go, tapping his face as he did,  
"Good boy."  
Robert flashed him a grin and kissed him hard,  
"Now time for my reward."  
Aaron grinned, pulling him down and kissing him as they went in for round two.


End file.
